I love you forever
by Alika Malik
Summary: " aku berjanji kita akan saling mencintai selamanya walau raga ini milik orang lain, tapi hati ini milikmu, kita bisa hidup bersama selamanya " ff krisho keduaku, setelah my suho
1. Chapter 1

Title :i love you forever 1 Main cast : kim ( choi joonmyun

wu yifan

kim moonkyun

kwangmin

and other...

Genre : romance, family, angst

Di pagi hari yang cerah di kediaman keluarga choi, terlihat seorang namja mungil keluar dari rumah itu untuk pergi ke sekolah.  
ia ke sekolah mengunakan bis umum padahal jika di lihat dari rumahnya ia orang yang cukup kaya, rumah besar dan megah, bukanya ia tak punya mobil, ia memiliki beberapa mobil yang merupakan milik orang tuanya tapi ia tak di izinkan menyetir, padahal hyungnya bebas memakai mobil dan selalu berganti-ganti, tapi ia tak pernah di izinkan menaiki mobil bahkan hanya sekedar di antar hyungnya ( mereka tak memperkerjakan supir ) ke sekolah, tapi ibunya malah memarahinya dengan mengatakan ia terlalu manja maunya di antar-jemput seperti tuan besar, joonmyun tidak memanfaatkan kakaknya hanya saja ia ingin mendapat tumpangan dari kakaknya, ia selalu rindu pada kakaknya walau mereka tinggal satu rumah tapi joonmyun tak pernah bicara dengan kakaknya bertatap muka saja jarang, demikian juga dengan ayahnya, joonmyun juga hampir tak pernah melihatnya, ayahnya selalu pulang malam, berangkat ke kantor jam 10 setelah ia sudah di sekolah mengurus perusahaan yang di kelolanya.

namja itu menunduk meratapi dirinya yang di perlakukan tidak adil oleh keluarganya, orang tuanya lebih sayang hyungnya .memang hyungnya lebih sempurna di bandingkan dengan dirinya bagaikan bumi dan langit hyungnya lebih tampan ,tinggi dan pintar tapi bukan berati ia tidak pintar ia cukup berprestasi dan sering mendapat peringkat terbaik di sekolahnya tapi tetap saja itu semua tidak bisa membuat orang tuanya bangga . ia pernah berfikir apa mungkin ia bukan anak kandung keluarga choi?

"choi joonmhyun"

nama yang tertera di kartu pengenalnya. ya itulah nama namja itu , rasanya ia ingin sekali melepas marga itu dari namanya tapi apakah ia harus keluar dari keluarga ini?pernah ia bertekad pergi dari rumah tapi ia masih ragu ia akan tinggal di mana? ,mana mungkin ia tinggal di tempat milik keluarganya dan juga ia masih memikirkan sekolahnya yang sudah kelas 3 sma dan sebentar lagi ia akan lulus mungkin ia akan benar-benar pergi setelah lulus.

"joonmyun lagi-lagi kau mendapat peringkat terbaik oarng tuamu pasti bangga" kata temanya ,joonmyun yang mendengarnya tersenyum miris teman-temanya tidak ada yang tahu tentang kehidupanya yang mereka tahu tentangnya joonmyun adalah ia anak baik, pintar dan berprestasi orang tuanya pasti bangga ia pasti sangat di manja apalagi ia anak bungsu dan orang tuanya sangat kaya

"kau akan kuliah dimana?" tanya temanya lagi yang bernama kwangmin

" aku tidak tahu mungkin saat ini aku tidak kuliah dulu" jawab joonmyun

"hah" kwangmin bingung dengan jawaban temanya itu

"maksudmu ?"

"aku akan mencari pengalaman dulu dan aku akan kuliah di jurusan seni" jawab joonmyun tak yakin ia juga tak tahu apakah ia bisa kuliah setelah pergi dari rumah itu ?,saat ini mereka baru keluar dari aula sekolah setelah acara tahunan sekolah dan tentunya semua siswa di bebaskan dan mengadakan pesta tapi joonmyun tidak mau mengikuti acara itu ia ingin segera pulang setelah berpisah dengan teman-temanya.

joonmyun berjalan kaki menuju halte bis, setelah sampai seperti biasa halte itu selalu sepi tapi seperti tidak biasanya karna ada orang lain di situ menurutnya orang itu cukup aneh ia memakai jaket dan hoodinya hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya padahal udara cukup panas ,joonmyum tak memikirkan hal itu masa bodo mungkin orang itu lagi sakit jadi ia memakai pakaian tebal dan tertutup tapi kalau di pikir-pikir orang itu cukup mencurigakan apakah ia seorang pencuri yang sedang mengawasinya joonmyun bergidik ngeri ia mulai takut karna daerah itu sangat sepi,  
bagaimana jika orang itu mulai beraksi?, dirinya pasti yang akan menjadi korban, joonmyun mencoba menghindar dengan satu-satunya cara ia harus pergi dari situ, melawanyapun percuma, orang itu terlihat sangat tinggi dan tubuhnya tegap berisi joonmyun yakin ia tak akan menang melawanya, lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya sepelan mungkin berusaha tenang agar tak terlihat ia sedang mencurigainya, dengan pelan ia melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu.

10 meter.

20 meter.

sepertinya orang itu tidak mengikutinya

' fiuh~

keluhnya , akhirnya ia bisa bernafas lega sepertinya itu hanya prasangka buruk dari otak gilanya terpaksa ia harus jalan kaki karna meninggalkan halte satu-satunya yang dekat dengan sekolahnya, kalau balik lagi orang itu pasti masih ada di sana ia malu karna sudah berburuk sangka padanya, namun tiba-tiba ia merasa ada orang yang mengikutinya lalu ia menengok ke belakang untuk memastikanya dan ternyata benar ada orang di belakangnya dan lebih mengejutkan lagi ternyata itu orang yang di halte tadi rupanya feelingnya benar orang itu akan berbuat jahat padanya tanpa babibu ia langsung mengambil langkah seribu dan orang itu juga berlari mengejarnya

joonmyun semakin panik ketika orang itu hampir menangkapnya ia benar-benar takut setengah mati, ia berteriak meminta bantuan tapi sial tak ada seorangpun yang mendengarnya kemanakah orang-orang? kakinya seperti mati rasa ia berlari terlalu lama ingin sekali ia berhenti tapi orang itu masih mengejarnya sial apakah ia bukan manusia umpat joonmyun kesal, di depan ia melihat mini market dan langsung memasuki tanpa menimbulkan suara, ia bersembunyi di balik rak-rak, orang itu juga memasuki mini market berputar-putar mencarinya, saat orang itu sibuk mencarinya joonmyun langsung melesat keluar beruntung di luar banyak orang ia langsung masuk kekerumunan untuk menyamarkan dirinya terlihat orang itu masih mencarinya nampak ia terlihat frustasi karena tak menemukanya lalu ia pergi, mungkin mencari mangsa lain setelah orang itu benar-benar pergi barulah joonmyun bisa bernafas lega ia tak habis pikir kenapa orang itu mengejarnya sampai kemari? kalau mau mencuri kenapa dirinya yang di incar dari segi penampilan orang-orang pasti tahu ia tidak memiliki barang mahal kecuali handphone, tapi kenapa ..?,  
ah... sudahlah lebih baik ia pulang hari sudah sore ia pasti akan di marahi ibunya lagi itulah rutinitasnya kalau ia pulang terlambat

setelah sampai di rumah seperti yang ia duga ia di marahi habis-habisan oleh ibunya, memang hampir setiap hari ia selalu dimarahi karena hal sepele joonmyun tidak tahu kenapa ibunya seperti itu terhadapnya walau ia sering di marahi tapi ibunya tak pernah sekalipun memukulnya .

bibb bibbibb bibibbibbb

bunyi alarm yang memekakan telinga membangunkan joonmyun dari mimpinya, terlihat ia menngeliat di tempat tidurnya sunguh ia malas untuk membuka mata mungkin karena efek semalam ia menangis jadi matanya agak berat setelah 3 menit diam mengumpulkan nyawa baru ia membuka matanya hal pertama membuka mata adalah memperhatikan sekitar dan yang ke dua melirik jam

"omo jam 6.40 aku terlambat" pekiknya dan langsung melesat ke kamar mandi, demi mengejar waktu ia langsung melesat keluar rumah tak mempedulikan sarapan, melihat jam sudah menunjukan setengah delapan kurang lima membuat tak punya waktu untuk sarapan , berlaripun percuma akhirnya ia memakai sepeda walau ia tetap terlambat tapi setidaknya hanya beberapa menit.

sampai sekolah ia memarkir sepedanya asal-asalan dan langsung berlari ke kelasnya ia berharap lee seongsaenim belum sampai di kelasnya tapi ternyata ia sudah duduk manis di singasananya yaitu meja guru joonmyun menampilkan senyum kikuk saat lee seongsaenim menatapnya ia tahu tatapan itu ,pasti ia akan di hukum karena terlambat

"joonmyun- shi kau terlambat " kata lee seongsaenim datar ,joonmyun menundukan kepalanya ia tak berani menatap lee seongsaenim

"kau adalah murid teladan kau tidak pantas di hukum" joonmyun lega mendengar perkataan gurunya itu berarti ia tak akan di hukum

"tapi….." lee seongsaenim mengantung kalimatnya membuat joonmyun mulai berkeringat dingin , padahal ia bilang ia tak pantas dihukum tapi kenapa…..

"tolong ambilkan kertas soal bahasa di ruanganku" titah lee seongsaenim tersenyum manis ke arah joonmyun, dan joonmyun langsung melaksanakan perintah gurunya mengambil materi bahasa yang di suruh gurunya . perginya joonmyun kelas kembali hening namun tiba-tiba

"tok,tok ,tok"

ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kelasnya lalu mnculah kim seongsaenim wali kelas B. bersama seorang namja tinggi berambut gondrong di kuncir asal-asalan.

"baiklah anak-anak sepertinya murid baru ini di tempatkan di kelas kita silahkan perkenalkan namamu" kata lee seongsaenim mempersilahka namja tinggi itu, namja itu membungkuk, tak sampai 90 derajat lalu memperkenalkan namanya

"perkenalkan namaku wu yi fan aku pindahan dari cina " kata namja tinggi yang ternyata bernama wu yi fan

"oke yifan-shi kau duduk sebelah joonmyun, dia murid teldan kau bisa bersosialisasi denganya...joonmyun angkat tanganmu " kata lee soengsaenim "joonmyun ngak ada pak" sela salah seorang murid , lee seongsaenim menepuk dahinya sepertinya ia lupa barusan joonmyun di suruh mengambil kertas-kertas soal.

"baiklah moonkyu-shi tunjukan tempat duduk untuk yifan" moonkyu mencibir lee seosangenim malah menyuruhnya

"permisi " joonmyun yang baru kembali setelah tadi di suruh lee seongsaenim dan memberikan kertas soal yang ia minta

"terimakasih sekarang kembali ke tempat dudukmu" ucap lee seongsaenim joonmyun menganguk dan kembali ke tempat duduknya, ia bingung kenapa ada orang yang duduk di sebelah bangkunya ? "ah joonmyun-shi dia anak baru" pekik moonkyu menjelaskan ,joonmyun tersenyum dan duduk di bangkunya

"perkenalkan namaku joonmyun -"

"aku sudah tahu" potong orang itu joonmyun membelalakan mata sipitnya bagaimana ia bisa mengenalku kata joonmyun dalam hati "tadi mister lee yang memberitahuku" jawab orang itu dingin "kau sudah mengetahui namaku bolehkah aku tahu namamu? " tanya joonmyun penasaran "apakah siswa teladan selalu berbicara saat jam pelajaran" kata orang itu mencibir ,joonmyun langsung diam ia tidak mau merusak predikat siswa paling disiplin sepertinya ia lupa ia telah merusak kedisiplinanya sejak tadi pagi.

skip

waktu istirahat

"kyunie kenapa kwangminie tidak masuk?" tanya joonmyun kepada temanya yang bernama kim moonkyu "aku tidak tahu" jawab moonkyu saat ini mereka berada di kantin biasanya mereka duduk bertiga tapi kwangmin tidak masuk sekolah membuat joonmyun tidak bersemangat apalagi bangkunya di duduki anak baru yang sombong dan angkuh

" kau belum berkenalan dengan anak baru itu ya?" tanya moonkyu ,joonmyun menganguk malas sebenarnya ia penasaran ingin mengetahui nama mr ice (ia menjulukinya mr ice karena manggil lee seongsaenim dengan sebutan mister ,dan ia juga orang yang sangat dingin)  
"namanya wu yifan dia orang cina"

"oh"respon joonmyun tak acuh

"ck ,kau ini kenapa sih sepertinya tidak suka dengan anak baru itu " tanya moonkyu heran "bagaimana aku menyukainya dia menyebalkan tahu"  
"benarkah tapi waktu di kelas ia menatapmu terus"  
"benarkah?" joonmyun membelalak tidak percaya.

skip again

saat pulang sekolah

joonmyun bergegas ke tempat parkiran untuk mengambil sepedanya ia harus cepat-cepat pulang agar ibunya tidak marah lagi saat akan mengeluarkan sepedanya ia kesusahan karena terhimpit oleh motor yang(juga) di parkir sembarangan joonmyun mendengus kesal

" aduh siapa sih yang parkir motornya sembarangan" sungutnya tidak sadarkah ia juga memarkir sepedanya sembarangan

tek-tek-tek-tek-tek-tek-tek

karena kesal ia mengoyang-goyangkan sepedanya dengan keras agar bisa terbebas dari motor menyebalkan itu, tetap tidak lepas juga, dengan kesal joonmyun menendang ban motor itu

"hei apa yang kau lakukan dengan motorku" teriak sesorang dari arah belakangnya "mr ice?" gumam joonmyun setelah tahu ternyata dia pemilik motor menyebalkan itu , orang itu mendekat dan melepaskan sepeda itu dari motornya lalu ia mengangkat dan meletakan sepeda itu didepan joonmyun

"ck mengangkat sepeda kaya gini aja ngak bisa" cibir mr ice atau wu yifan " terimakasih "ucap joonmyun cepat dan langsung menuntun sepedanya menjauh meninggalkan mr ice yang menatapnya heran.

.

TBC

nih ff lama, sudah pernah publis di ffn tapi akun yang lama passwordnya lupa jadi aku bikin lagi, ff ini aku publis lagi soalnya mau aku lanjutin, di akun lamaku ff ini udah sampai chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Title :I love you forever 2

Main cast : kim (choi) joonmyun , wu yi fan and other

Genre: romance ,angst

Rate:T

Leght:2- ?

Bagi joonmyun sekolahanya adalah tempat ternyaman dalam hidupnya tapi berubah menjadi tempat menyebalkan karena kehadiran si mr ice ia selalu menghina, mengejek mengodanya dan berbagai sindiran yang lain tapi entah kenapa ia cukup menikmatinya menurut joonmyun sebenarnya si mr ice ingin berteman denganya tapi caranya salah mau mengajak berteman kok di bikin trauma dulu ?

yifan berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolah ia sengaja berangkat pagi-pagi karena ia tidak betah di rumah sebagai anak tunggal tentu rumahnya sepi apalagi orang tuanya sudah bercerai, yifan tinggal bersama ayahnya hampir setiap hari ia tak melihat wajah ayahnya karena sibuk bekerja dengan malas yifan memasuki kelasnya yang di duga masih sepi ternyata ada orang yang datang lebih dulu darinya orang itu adalah teman sebangkunya,  
orang itu duduk menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja

apa ia tidur? pikirnya lalu mendekati anak itu lebih tepatnya bangkunya, lalu duduk di kursi sebelah anak itu.  
terlihat punggung anak itu bergetar dan terdengar isakan lirih sepertinya ia menangis

" hei kau sudah besar tidak pantas menangis apa kau tidak malu" katanya dengan nada seperti biasa dingin , anak itu mengankat wajahnya dan menatap yifan tajam

yifan terdiam melihat wajah teman sebangkunya yang sangat menyedihkan

"maaf" kata yifan singkat joonmyun teman sebangkunya hanya duduk diam ia sudah tidak terisak lagi tapi air matanya masih mengalir, ia hanya diam menatap papan tulis dengan pandangan kosong.  
yifan yang duduk di sebalahnya merasa gatal ingin bertanya tapi dia ragu karna keadaan anak ini belum begitu baik setelah beberapa menit baru ia berani bertanya

"kenapa kau menangis" tanyanya ,joonmyun diam saja masih memandang kosong papan tulis itu

"kalau ada masalah ceritakanlah mungkin aku bisa membantumu" joonmyun masih diam " baiklah mungkin aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk berbagi" kata yifan menyerah karena sepertinya joonmyun tidak mau bicara

" aku hanya sedih" akhirnya ia mau bicara

"aku….." kelihatanya ia berat untuk mengatakanya

"kalau kau tidak mau bicara juga tidak apa-apa, kau pasti takut aku akan menghinamu" jawab yifan sepertinya ia tahu keraguan joonmyun karena tidak mau bicara padanya.

"aku mendapat nilai jelek di pelajaran sejarah dan oemma memarahiku " jawab joonmyun akhirnya, yifan ingin sekali tertawa tapi ia tahan kuat-kuat karena joonmyun masih sedih.  
ada gurat kesedihan yang sangat dalam yang tidak mau di perlihatkan pasti ada hal yang lain yang membuat ia sedih,  
yifan tahu joonmyun bukanlah orang yang serba sempurna siswa teladan seperti joonmyun nilai jeleknya tidak pernah di bawah 60 lalu kenapa orang tuanya menuntut ia harus mendapat nilai sempurna di semua pelajaran?  
yifan sungguh sangat penasaran apa mau keluarganya?

"sudahlah kau bisa memberbaikinya nanti" kata yifan menenangkan joonmyun mengeleng" aku ingin eomma bangga dan bukanya marah karena nilai jeleku, aku ingin sekali melihat eomma tersenyum padaku"kata joonmyun bergetar menahan tangis "aku ingin seperti hyung yang selalu membuat eomma dan appa bangga dengan prestasinya " joonmyun berhenti sejenak untuk mengontrol tangisanya "sudah lama eomma tidak tersenyum padaku"

joonmyun sudah tidak bisa mengontrol tangisanya lagi dan akhirnya iapun menangis tak mempedulikan yifan yang duduk di sebelahnya yifan memeluk dan mengusap-ngusap punggungnya menenangkan joonmyun, yifan tahu kesedihan joonmyun walau joonmyun tidak mengatakanya secara rinci bagaimana mungkin orang seperti joonmyun yang selalu ceria, sopan dan kekanakan memiliki kesedihan yang sangat dalam?.

ia tahu bagaimana rasanya tak di akui keluarganya karena ia juga merasakanya ,joonmyun bukanlah orang yang tegar seperti dirinya, ia mengangap dirinya telah membuat kesalahan jadi orang tuanya selalu marah padanya .  
dalam hati yifan mulai bertekad akan selalu membahagiakan joonmyun apapun caranya ia ingin memisahkan joonmyun dari keluarganya karena merekalah yang membuat joonmyun terbebani dan menderita.

pikiran itu tiba-tiba ada di otaknya padahal ia belum lama mengenal joonmyun, mereka memang belum saling mengenal, tapi yifan merasa sudah lama mengenal joonmyun sejak ia tak sengaja selalu memperhatikan joonmyun diam-diam , sebelum memutuskan pindah ke sekolah ini, ia sering memperhatikan joonmyun di sebrang halte tempat biasa joonmyun merenung setelah pulang sekolah karena tempat itu sangat sepi, di situlah yifan sering melihat joonmyun menangis sendirian, suatu hari ia mencoba mendekatinya dengan menunggunya di halte itu tapi ia malah di sangka orang jahat dan joonmyun malah0 lari ketakutan.

joonmyun merasa nyaman dalam pelukan yifan begitu hangat dan menenangkan ia tak menyangka ada orang lain yang bisa memeluknya seperti ini ,selain ibunya(dulu)  
bunyi bel tanda masuk pelajaran pertama berbunyi siswa-  
siswa masuk ke kelas membuat mereka terpaksa melepas pelukanya joonmyun dan yifan merasa canggung dengan kejadian barusan mereka saling diam selama di kelas

"

sejak kejadian itu mereka mulai dekat dan saling terbuka ternyata si mr ice tidak selalu bersikap dingin ia juga bisa bersifat hangat dan mau bicara, moonkyu saja sampai kaget dan mengira joonmyunlah yang melelehkan icenya padahal awalnya mereka cukup cangung yifan selalu memberi perhatian lebih pada joonmyun dan sangat posesif padanya sampai-sampai ia kewalahan menghadapi sifat yifan yang berlebihan itu tapi joonmyun cukup senang dengan perhatian yifan, ia merasa tidak kseoian lagi karena ada teman yang perhatian padanya.

yifan sengaja melakukan itu semua agar joonmyun tidak sedih dan bisa melupakan tentang keluarganya mereka memang saling menyayangi namun ada perasaan lain yang tumbuh di hati mereka, rasa ingin melindungi dan memiliki yaitu " cinta ", yifan awalnya menyangkal perasaan itu karena itu hal yang tabu tapi mengingat di negaranya hubungan itu di sahkan akhirnya ia membiarkan perasaan terus tumbuh, hanya joonmyun namja yang membuatnya tertarik padahal ia sangat risih berdekatan dengan namja. baginya wajar saja ia menyukai joonmyun karena ia sangat manis (ia tak berani mengatakan cantik karena ia namja dan namja paling anti di bilang cantik)  
mungil, kulitnya sangat putih lembut dan perawakan ramping seperti yeoja ia mengangap joonmyun benar-  
benar yeoja hanya alat kelaminya saja yang namja sedangkan joonmyun mati-matian memendam perasaan itu ia tidak mau di angap menyimpang tapi di dalam hatinya yang terdalam ia mengsahkan perasaan itu karena ia percaya cinta tak pernah salah dan jalan menuju kebahagian.

pepatah bodoh' ia merutuki dirinya sendiri

.

saat pulang sekolah

"yifan apakah di rumahmu ada orang?" tanya joonmyun tiba-tiba ,yifan mengernyit dahinya bingung," maksudmu kau ingin bertemu ayahku?" kata yifan yang malah balik bertanya "bukan tapi…..aku….mau…." joonmyun ragu untuk mengatakanya "mau apa?" tanya yifan penasaran "bolehkah aku menginap di rumahmu?" jawab joonmyun pelan "tentu saja ,selamanya juga boleh " kata yifan bergurau sebenarnya ia mengharapkanya "hanya semalam aku ingin membuat eomma khawatir"  
jawab joonmyun ,,mendengar kata eomma ekspresi yifan langsung berubah datar "cobalah bersikap dewasa kalau kau pergi dan kembali lagi kau pasti akan semakin di marahi,jadi kalau mau pergi ,pergi saja sekalian dan tak usah kembali"  
"itu tidak mungkin kalau aku pergi aku akan tinggal dimana"gumam joonmyun , yifan mengengam tangan joonmyun "tenang saja kita akan tinggal beredua" kata yifan tersenyum lembut "maksudnya?" tanya joonmyun ia sepertinya tidak paham "kau juga akan kabur?"

" hidup sendirian itu sangat menyebalkan kau tau keadaankukan? ,kadang aku juga ingin tidur di jalanan"  
jawab yifan bergurau, joonmyun tersentak lalu memukul lengan yifan kesak " jangan bercanda " yifan malah tertawa

memang joonmyun pernah bilang ingin berniat kabur dari rumah tapi tak di sangka yifan mengangapnya serius dan kini ia malah menawari tinggal bersama apakah ia akan kabur juga lalu bagaimana dengan keluarganya?  
sepertinya joonmyun masih ragu dengan keputusan itu

"tenang saja kita akan pergi setelah lulus nanti" kata yifan menjelaskan "akan kupikirkan nanti"jawab joonmyun sebenarnya joonmyun ragu bukan karena ia tidak tega meninggalkan keluarganya tapi masalahnya jika ia tinggal dengan yifan ia malah tak bisa mengendalikan perasaanya apakah ia akan menolak ajakan yifan atau ia mengatakan tentang perasaanya tapi ia tidak mau di benci yifan yifan adalah satu-satunya teman yang paling mengerti dirinya dan paling dekat, ia tidak mau yifan membencinya karena perasaan ini.

"jangan lama-lama mikirnya kita sebentar lagi lulus" kata yifan mengingatkan, joonmyun tersenyum dan mereka berpisah di halte mereka memang selalu pulang bersama tapi berpisah di halte karena arah jalan pulangnya berbeda

.

pagi harinya di sekolah

yifan kebingungan karena bangku sebelahnya kosong kemana joonmyun ? ia melirik moonkyu yang duduk di barisan sebelah "oh joonmyun tadi dia masuk kok dan sekarang entah dia kemana mungkin ke perpustakaan atau mungkin ke toilet"  
jawab moonkyu mendengar penjelasan moonkyu yifan langsung beranjak dari duduknya " ada apa mr wu yi fan" tanya lee seongsaenim begitu melihat yifan hendak keluar kelas " toilet" jawab yifan singkat dan langsung keluar kelas rupanya yifan mencari joonmyun ke perpustakaan (mengikuti saran moonkyu ) tapi ia tidak ada di sana lalu ia mencari ke semua ruang di sekolahnya tetap tidak ada kemana dia?, yifan mulai khawatir pasti telah terjadi sesuatu joonmyun adalah siswa teladan ia tak pernah bolos dan datang terlambat ke sekolah (kecuali waktu itu ah~aku tidak mau mengingatnya)  
mungkin ada siswa lain yang membullynya ? mendengar pemikiran itu yifan langsung berlari ke belakang sekolah setelah sampai tidak ada siapa- siapa di situ yifan makin frustasi, kemana dia?.

ia sudah menelponya berkali-kali tapi hp tidak aktif "kemana kau choi joonmyun!" teriak yifan frustasi,  
ia menyerah mencari joonmyun mungkin ia akan kembali setelah istirahat, pikirnya

ia melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukan jam 8.10 ' hah percuma saja kembali ke kelas karena sebentar lagi istirahat, batinya untuk hari ini yifan bolos 2 pelajaran ia pusing memikirkan joonmyun ia ingin menenangkan pikiranya mungkin di atap sekolah bisa membuatku tenang pikirnya lalu pergi ke atap setelah sampai atap ia dikejutkan oleh seorang siswa yang sedang menangis anak itu duduk meringkuk membenamkan kepalanya seperti…..

yifan membelalakan matanya "shit " umpatnya sepertinya ia kenal anak itu ternyata anak yang lagi menangis itu adalah joonmyun iapun mendekati anak itu.

"kenapa kau menangis lagi?" tegurnya ,ia paling tidak suka melihat joonmyun menangis bukan maksud ia tidak suka joonmyun itu cengeng ia hanya tidak suka melihat joonmyun bersedih "apakah kau di marahi ibumu lagi?" tanyanya, joonmyun tak menjawab " aku seperti orang idiot yang berbicara dengan orang yang kekanakan sepertimu ,haruskah aku bertihkah konyol dulu agar kau tidak sedih lagi" katanya meninggi sepertinya ia marah ia menghembuskan nafasnya kesal karena joonmyun masih diam lalu ia duduk di sebelah joonmyun

"sudahlah aku malas berbicara padamu" kata yifan ia masih kesal karena joonmyun diam saja tak menjawab pertanyaanya

"ini tidak ada hubunganya dengan eomma" ucap joonmyun dengan pelan "aku menangis karena aku takut" katanya lagi yifan mengernyit dahinya bingung "takut? apa kau di ancam?" tanya yifan, joonmyun mengeleng "terus?" yifan makin bingung "aku takut kau akan membenciku " jawab joonmyun, yifan semakin bingung apa maksudnya ini jadi joonmyun menangis karena takut di benci olehnya? memang dia telah melakukan kesalahan apa? yifan benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiran anak ini "ceritakanlah aku tidak akan marah "kata yifan selembut mungkin agar joonmyun mau mengatakanya

hening

joonmyun belum tenang dan sepertinya ia sedang berusaha menyiapkan mental apakah ini masalah yang sangat besar sekali ? yifan bingung sendiri perasaan joonmyun tak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun padanya justru ia yang salah karena telah lancang mencintainya diam-diam.

"aku…."katanya dan berhenti untuk menarik nafas sepertinya berat sekali kata yang ingin ia ucapkan .  
"aku menyukaimu" katanya pelan nyaris berbisik tapi yifan bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas "katakan sekali lagi" kata yifan ia benar-benar penasaran benarkah joonmyun barusan mengatakan 'aku menyukaimu' padanya " aku menyukaimu " kata joonmyun pelan ia tidak berani bicara dengan keras seolah tengorokanya ada batu besar yang menganjalnya "katakan sekali dengan keras" kata yifan ia masih penasaran benarkah joonmyun bersunguh-sunguh atau ia salah dengar benar-benar ia butuh jawaban satu kali lagi "ne aku menyukaimu" kata joonmyun agak keras dan menangis lagi sementara yifan ia masih mencerna kata-  
kata joonmyun barusan benarkah ia menyukainya? benarkah ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganya jadi ia menangis karena takut di benci olehnya karena ini?  
ia merutuki kebodohanya sendiri bagaimana tidak ia perfikir terlalu lama dan membiarkan joonmyun menangis lagi iapun langsung memeluknya.

"jangan menangis aku tidak akan membencimu"kata yifan lembut sambil mengusap-ngusap pungung joonmyun joonmyun masih menangis

"tolong jangan benci aku"  
"mana mungkin aku membenci orang yang aku cintai"  
jawab yifan joonmyun terdiam dan menatap yifan tidak percaya "benarkah itu? jadi…..kau juga…"  
"ne benar bahkan aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kita bertemu" jawab yifan joonmyun masih terdiam ia masih mencerna kata-kata yifan barusan benarkah ia juga mencintainya? sepertinya kini joonmyun yang harus berfikir keras

"jangan kaget seperti itu "kata yifan tersenyum dan mengelus pipi bulat junmyun yang basah karena air matanya "waktu itu aku memang serius ingin membawamu pergi aku sangat sakit melihatmu menangis jadi tinggalah bersamaku " kata yifan sepertinya ia sedang menagih jawaban dari joonmyun joonmyun masih terdiam ia sedang berfikir untuk mengambil keputusanya "kita akan tinggal di rumah kecil hanya kita berdua, kau maukan?"tanya yifan penuh harap ,joonmyun masih diam kemudian menganguk lalu tersenyum kecil, yifan tak kuasa ingin memeluknya karena ia sangat bahagia orang yang sangat ia cintai dan ingin ia lindungi mau menerimanya dan tinggal bersamanya ia berjanji akan menjaganya sepenuh hati takan biarkan air matanya menetes lagi takan biarkan bibir ini melengkung kebawah oh tuhan baru kali ini ia merasakan cinta yang seperti ini

"yifan dimana kita akan tinggal?" tanya joonmyun "aku tidak tahu tapi aku akan berusaha mencari tempat yang nyaman dan cocok, kita akan hidup dengan usaha kita sendiri kau tidak keberatankan?" tanya yifan,  
joonmyun menganguk dan tersenyum

'mungkin ini jalan yang terbaik aku akan buktikan kalau aku bisa hidup sendiri tak perlu lagi mengandalkan keluarga mungkin inilah yang eomma inginkan aku harus mandiri ' tekad joonmyun

.

yifan dan joonmyun di hukum karena bolos 2 pelajaran sehinga mereka mendapat pelajaran tambahan saat semua siswa sudah pada pulang, jadinya mereka pulang paling akhir

"sebulan lagi kita lulus bagaimana nanti kita berkencan sekalian mencari flat yang murah " kata yifan bersemangat "berkencan ?kapan kita jadian?" kata joonmyun ketus "mwo!? waktu diatap itu?" kata yifan bermaksud menjelaskan "di atap apa! aku memang bilang menyukaimu tapi aku tidak bilang mencintaimu kau juga tak bilang mencintaiku"  
kata joonmyun pura-pura kesal untuk memancing yifan "Arghhh!" teriak yifan frustasi joonmyun ingin sekali tertawa karena berhasil mengerjain yifan sepertinya ia sedang balas dendam

"oke-oke"

yifan meghela nafas panjang sepertinya ia serius akan menembak joonmyun sekarang, ia berfikir mungkin kata joonmyun benar mereka belum resmi jadi statusnya masih teman ya?

hah~ ia menghela nafas lagi sepertinya keberuntunganya akan berkurang hari ini

"joonmyun maukah kau-"  
"mau apa?kau mau menembaku ? aku tidak mau menerimamu kalau kau menembaku dengan tangan kosong"potong joonmyun cepat "whattttt!" sepertinya yifan benar-benar frustasi dan joonmyun…. ia benar-benar ingin tertawa sekarang.  
yifan membokar tasnya mencari benda yang cocok untuk menembak joonmyun dan ketemulah sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk hello kity joonmyun menatapnya tidak percaya bagaimana mungkin si mr ice yang cool dan angkuh ini punya benda imut seperti hello kitty kucing lucu yang di gemari anak kecil dan yeoja yifan yang menyadari tatapan aneh joonmyun lalu mencopot hello kittynya dari lingkaran besi pengikat dan membuangnya tinggalah linkaran besinya saja joonmyun malah bingung ia benar-benar tidak mengerti

tiba-tiba yifan menarik tangan kiri joonmyun dan memakaikan besi tadi di jari manis joonmyun ,joonmyun kaget

'oh ya tuhan rupanya besi itu ia jadikan cincin 'serunya dalam hati joonmyun tersipu malu rupanya si mr ice bisa seromantis ini benar-benar kejadian langka yifan mengengam tangan joonmyun dan akan memulai ritualnya (?)

"joonmyunie maukah kau jadi pacarku dan menerima lamaranku serta menikah denganku?" kata yifan bersunguh-sunguh tapi agak berlebihan "kenapa langsung menikah lalu siapa yang akan jadi istri?" protes joonmyun "nantikan kita akan tinggal bersama tentu harus menikah kamu mau kita tinggal berdua tanpa ada ikatan dan masalah istri tentu saja kau yang akan jadi istriku" jelas yifan panjang lebar "mwo!-"  
"sekarang tinggal jawab ya atau tidak?" potong yifan cepat ia tahu pasti joonmyun akan melayangkan protes lagi "hm?" dehem yifan dengan isyarat memaksa seketika joonmyun mematung ia gugup untuk menjawab mungkin malu joonmyun menganguk dan tersenyum malu "apa jawabanya kenapa cuma menganguk"kata yifan menggoda "iya aku mau"jawab joonmyun "mau apa?" goda yifan "ih nyebelin "kata joonmyun kesal dan memukul-mukul yifan dengan tasnya yifan malah tertawa geli "baiklah sekarang katakan kau mencintaiku 3 kali " joonmyun cemberut lalu mengatakanya dengan malu-malu

"saranghe,saranghe,sarang-"

CUP

yifan mengecup bibir joonmyun sekilas joonmyun membelalakan matanya rupanya yifan mencuri ciumanya

"YA! WUYIFAN KAU MENCURI CIUMANKU"

teriak joonmyun kesal sedangkan yifan malah tertawa puas karena berhasil mengerjai namjachingunya

"KEMBALIKAN !"

yifan terdiam dan menatap joonmyun dengan evil smirknya seketika joonmyun langsung merinding

"ma-mau ap-apa kau" kata joonmyun tergagap karena takut "mengembalikan ciumanmu"jawab yifan enteng joonmyun mundur saat yifan melangkah mendekatinya, yifan benar-benar ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi namjachingunya seperti orang yang melihat harimau begitu dekat dan…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

yifan benar -benar tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat namjachingunya yang ketakutan

"WU YIFAN MENYEBALKAN!"

teriak joonmyun mukul-mukul yifan lagi kali ini lebih keras karena kesal di kerjain, yifan masih tertawa dan berlari menghindari pukulan joonmyun.

joonmyun mengejarnya ia masih kesal, terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran.

di sebrang jalan ada mobil audy hitam yang mengawasi mereka "rupanya dia choi joonmyun putri choi dongwook?" kata seseorang dalam mobil itu "benar tuan dan sepertinya ia sedang mengalami masa indah dengan pacarnya" jawab sang supir "sepertinya donwook belum memberitahunya , gadis kecil yang manis"kata orang itu lagi dengan tatapan datarnya.

.

TBC

.  
maaf ya reviewnya ngak di bales soalnya aku lagi krisis internet, wifi mati, pulsa ngak ada, uang jajan abis, utang banyak -_-"  
jadi balasnya nanti kalao udah punya pulsa.

nb: di sini kris-nya waktu masih predebut ya hehehe...


	3. Chapter 3

Title :l love you forever 3

i love you forever 3

main cast : kim ( choi ) joonmyun , wu yifan , kwangmin , moonkyu and other

genre : romance , family , angst

rating : T

warning : shounen-ai , no yaoi?

.

.at hyundai corp

tok tok tok

seorang serketaris bernama kim taeyeon mengetuk pintu ruangan direktur ,

" masuk "mendengar sautan dari dalam seketaris kim memasuki ruangan itu dan berdiri di depan mr choi direktur hyundai yang sedang sibuk memeriksa dokumen ia bahkan tak mengalihkan pandanganya menatap seketaris kim .

" sajangnim ,mr lee datang ingin menemui anda ,dia ada di lantai bawa di ruang khusus tamu " kata sekretaris kim , mr choi yang mendengarnya langsung menghentikan kegiatanya , dan menghela nafas .

" baiklah 5 menit lagi aku akan kesana " jawab mr choi , sekretaris kim menganguk dan berbalik pergi , segera memberi tahu tamunya.  
tinggal mr choi sendirian di dalam ruanganya ,tiba-tiba ia mendadak gelisah , seperti ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi .

" lee sooman datang ? tumben bukankah dia masih di amerika ? " gumamnya ,

setelah lima menit membereskan dokumen-dokumen ,mr choi beranjak dari ruanganya untuk menemui orang itu ...

begitu membuka pintu ,mr choi langsung di sambut senyuman ramah dari sahabatnya yang sudah 16 tahun tidak bertemu.

" hai dongwook-shi apa kabar kau baik-baik sajakah " katanya sambil memeluk sahabatnya ,mr choi membalas pelukan sahabatnya ,setelah melepas pelukan rindu mr choi menjawab " ya , aku baik-baik saja "  
" benarkah tapi sepertinya kau bertambah tua " cibir mr lee bergurau sambil tertawa" hei aku sudah punya dua anak remaja " jawab mr choi dan ia langsung terdiam ,sepertinya ia ingat sesuatu bahwa kata-katanya ada yang salah

" hei kenapa kau dongwook ?" tanya mr lee heran melihat sahabatnya langsung terdiam ." tidak apa-apa " jawab mr choi tersenyum, mr lee menganguk dan memang sahabatnya baik-baik saja

" tumben kau mampir ke korea bukankah kau sudah bosan jadi warga negara korea " sindir mr choi" apa maksudmu mengatakan aku bukan orang korea " jawab mr lee pura-pura kesal dan sedetik itu mereka langsung tertawa menangapi percandaan konyol mereka.

mr lee menghentikan tawanya lalu melihat-lihat sekelilingnya , dongwook menatapnya bingung ,  
" kau sangat hebat ,memgolah perusahan kecil menjadi sangat maju , mungkin bila aku yang mengola pasti sudah bangkrut dari dulu " puji mr lee setengah bercanda " kau berlebihan ,di bandingkan ini , perusahanmu di amerika justru lebih maju , di bandingkan milikmu di sini " jawab dongwook , mr lee terdiam saat dongwook mengatakan itu" dongwook ,jangan sebutkan lagi perusahan ini miliku " kata mr lee menekankan kata " miliku " , dongwook terdiam sepertinya ia memancingnya untuk bicara secara serius.

" tapi ini memang milikmu , aku hanya mengolahnya saja " jawab dongwook ,mr lee menghela nafas ,sepertinya susah sekali memberitahu sahabatnya kalau perusahan ini sudah jadi miliknya dan keluarganya tapi kenapa dongwook seolah keras kepala, masih mengangap semua ini masih miliknya sejak mereka sepakat menjalin hubungan keluarga .

" kemarin aku melihat putrimu " kata mr lee mengalihkan pembicaraan , dongwook diam membeku ia tahu arah bembicaraan ini pasti masalah itu." dia bersama seorang namja " lanjut mr lee

" tentu saja dia temanya " sela dongwook

" bukan aku yakin mereka pacaran, seorang teman tidak mungkin saling ciuman bibir dan joonmyeon juga terlihat manja pada namja itu " potong mr lee , dongwook tentu terkejut ' putrinya memiliki pacar seorang namja?.  
bagi mr lee mungkin itu hal yang wajar tapi tidak dengan dongwook , anaknya yang ia sebut ' putri ' sebenarnya adalah seorang ' putra ' mr lee tidak mengetahuinya karena ia melihatnya saat masih bayi .

pikiran dongwook mulai kacau mengetahui ' putranya ' memliki pacar seorang namja ,apalagi mr lee sampai melihatnya .

" bagaimana ke adaan putrimu apa dia baik-baik saja ?" tanya mr lee, dongwook masih diam karena shok,melihat dongwook tidak merespon mr lee meralat ucapanya" maksudku bukan hanya joonmyeon ,istri dan anak sulungmu siwon bagaimana kabarnya ?"  
" tentu saja mereka baik " jawab dongwook sedikit gugup " oh tentu " kata mr lee tertawa kecil entah kenapa pembicaraan 2 namja dewasa ini menjadi cangung ,mr lee sadar ,ia telah mengatakan hal yang membuat sahabatnya sensitif ,ia juga tidak tahu apa itu ,apa karena masalah putrinya ?

" tentang perusahan ini , semuanya sudah jadi milikmu semenjak kita merencanakan perjodohan itu , aku sangat mencintai putrimu dan ingin sekali dia menjadi menantuku " kata mr lee tersenyum , dongwook makin shok , bagaimana ia mengira anak bungsunya adalah seorang perempuan , sahabatnya pasti kecewa kalau ia tahu joonmyeon adalah namja ,tapi bagaimana ?  
" bolehkah aku bertemu denganya ?" kata mr lee membuyarkan lamunan dongwook , kenapa setiap kata-kata mr lee bagai boomerang untuknya?  
" maaf bukanya aku tidak mengizinkan anda bertemu denganya , kini ia sudah kelas 12 sma sebentar lagi ujian ,ia paling marah kalau waktu belajarnya tergangu " jelas dongwook , sebenarnya itu hanya alasanya saja agar mr lee tidak jadi menemuinya ,mr lee terlihat kecewa , kemudian ia tersenyum bukankah itu artinya calon menantunya adalah anak yang cerdas dan pastinya pintar memilih masa depanya .  
" baiklah aku tidak memaksa , mungkin minggu depan saja " kata mr lee akhirnya , dongwook sedikit lega dengan jawaban mr lee , itu berarti ia masih punya waktu untuk menjelaskan atau tetap membohonghinya?" sepertinya waktu berkunjungku sudah selesai "kata mr lee menatap jam tanganya " sebenarnya tadi aku tidak berniat datang kemari ,kebetulan aku ada urusan bisnis di yokohama jadi sekalian kesini " kata mr lee lagi " sekalian mampir katamu ? urusan bisnismu di jepang bukan di korea bagaimana bisa kau ke seoul ?" pekik dongwook sedikit terkejut , sebenarnya ia tidak heran hanya ingin menampilkan hal yang sedikit berlebihan saja agar suasana tidak cangung lagi ,mr lee adalah orang yang sangat kaya ,perusahaanya cabang ada di berbagai negara bahkan pusatnya ada di amerika , bagi mr lee berpergian ke jepang itu tidaklah jauh ,jaraknya seperti dari jakarta ke bogor (?).

" baiklah aku pergi dulu " katanya seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu , dongwook mengikutinya bermaksud mengantar tamunya." minggu depan aku akan datang lagi , mungkin bersama keluargaku sekalian peresmian " sambungnya berbalik menatap dongwook dan menepuk pundaknya kemudian membuka pintu dan mr lee langsung di sambut sekretarisnya yang menunggu di luar .  
sebelum menaiki lift mr lee sempat menganguk dan tersenyum tanda terimakasih pada dongwook dan ia pun menaiki lif bersama sekretarisnya.

dongwook berdiri mematung di depan lif , ia telah merutuki kebodohanya kenapa ia malah mengatakanya minggu depan ? itu berarti mr lee bersunguh-sunguh ingin menjodohkan joonmyun dengan putranya ? padahal dulu ia pikir mr lee hanya bercanda , dulu ia mengatakan mr lee ingin menjalin hubungan keluarga dan tidak tahunya ia memang serius, dongwook bingung dan frustasi bagaimana nanti menjelaskanya kalau dia tidak setuju dengan perjodohan ini?, tapi ia tak ingin mengecewakan mr lee , apa ia harus berbohong kalau joonmyeon adalah perempuan tapi itu pasti bakalan terbongkar ,tapi dongwook belum siap mengatakan yang sebenarnya ,demi istri dan anaknya ia tidak mau hidup seperti dulu lagi .dulu ia dan keluarganya hanyalah buruh pedagang kecil , rumahnya di sita karena hutang pada seorang rentenir ,hutangnya sudah jatuh tempo dan ia tidak punya uang untuk melunasi hutangnya jadi terpaksa ia menyerahkan rumahnya .dan ia, istri dan 2 anaknya ( yang waktu itu joonmyun baru lahir ) terpaksa tidur di jalanan , beruntung ia bertemu dengan mr lee sahabatnya sejak masih sma dan menawarinya pekerjaan di sebuah perusahan kecil miliknya.

mr choi masih merenungkan keputusanya antara mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak ,kalau dia jujur apa mr lee mau memaafkanya ? dan pastinya ia akan di keluarkan dari perusahanya walau perusahan ini dia yang menangani tapi tetap saja mr lee pemilik sahnya.

.  
.

at genie haigh school

joonmyun dan teman-temanya yaitu moonkyu dan kwangmin, sedang menikmati makan siangnya di kantin sekolah ,tentunya bersama yifan yang tidak mau jauh dari joonmyun , moonkyu dan kwangmin sampai heran dengan mereka berdua yang tak pernah terpisahkan ,kemana-mana selalu bersama di kelas , di kantin ,perpustakaan bahkan di toilet mereka seperti kancing dan baju (?) yang selalu nempel kemana-mana ,bahkan moonkyu sempat curiga dan menduga mereka punya hubungan khusus .  
kecurigaan itu di mulai beberapa hari yang lalu saat ada test dadakan ,joonmyun siswa paling pintar di kelas pasti selalu mengerjakan soal itu dengan mudah dan tentu cepat selesai ,tidak seperti murid lain yang mendadak shok karena test dadakan ,joonmyun selesai paling pertama padahal masih ada 30 menit sebelum istirahat ,ia mulai bosan duduk diam di kelas dan ia ijin ke toilet ,3 menit kemudian yifan juga ijin ke toilet ,sepertinya menyusul joonmyun karena sebelum ijin ke toilet yifan menerima sms yang sepertinya dari joonmyun , mungkin dia mengajak yifan untuk menemaninya .30 menit kemudian yang berarti sudah waktu istirahat mereka baru kembali dengan joonmyun yang tiba-tiba di papah yifan , ia meringis kesakitan , moonkyu yang masih di kelas segera membantu joonmyun , ia heran kenapa joonmyun tiba-tiba di papah apa ia jatuh ? ,moonkyu bertanya pada yifan

" apa dia terjatuh ?" yifan menjawab " ya " dengan singkat,  
" tapi kok aneh , kenapa leher joonmyun merah-merah memang jatuhnya bagaimana ?" tanya moonkyu heran , mereka tidak menjawab dan malah mengalihkan .

" hei ,mon ngelamun aja " kwangmin menepuk pundak moonkyu , moonkyu tersadar , rupanya ia ngelamun sampai tak sadar bel tanda berakhirnya istirahat sudah berbunyi , yifan dan joonmyun sudah pergi kekelas , tinggal moonkyu dan kwangmin di kantin .

" sore ini pulang sekolah ,kita ke rumah joonmyun untuk belajar kelompok " kata kwangmin sambil merapikan kursi yang tadi di duduki " kwangmin " panggil moonkyu , saat kwangmin hendak pergi , kwangmin berbalik dan menatap moonkyu ,  
" oh itu ….?" moonkyu mendadak gugup , kwangmin mengerut dahinya bingung " kamu merasa hubungan yifan dan joonmyun aneh ?" tanya moonkyu , kwangmin makin menkerutkan dahinya membuat alisnya hampir menyatu " maksudmu ?"  
" mereka itu ….seperti …..gay ?" jawab moonkyu pelan di akhir kalimat ,kwangmin mulai kesal sekarang dengan moonkyu yang bicaranya sangat pelan membuatnya tak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas " kau bicara apa sih ? aku tidak dengar "moonkyu menghela nafas dan mendekati kwangmin lalu ia membisikan sesuatu di telinga kwangmin .

" MWOOOOO" kaget kwangmin dan mendorong moonkyu menjauh ,  
" jangan bercanda kamu "  
" itu hanya dugaanku , soalnya mereka sangat aneh , kalau hanya berteman tidak munkin terus-terusan mencium pipi walau masih wajar tapi mereka terlalu sering , saling berpelukan dan cara mereka saling menatap juga aneh " jelas moonkyu , " gila kamu " kesal kwangmin mendorong moonkyu dan pergi kekelas tak mempedulikan moonkyu di belakangnya . ,...

.

sorenya

setelah pulang sekolah mereka mampir ke rumah joonmyun untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok ,  
sejak dari jam terakhir pelajaran kwangmin terus menatap moonkyu dengan kesal , sedangkan moonkyu terus menunduk ,ia takut dengan tatapan kwangmin , moonkyu sadar ia telah berlebihan menyimpulkan sahabatnya ,wajar kwangmin marah .

"kalian kenapa , apa kalian sedang bertengkar ?" tanya joonmyun heran" aniya ,kami baik-baik saja " elak kwangmin " mereka lagi berantem " celetuk yifan , kwangmin berganti melototi yifan tapi yifan cuek-cuek saja" sudahlah , tunggu ya aku buatkan minum " kata joonmyun dan beranjak keluar " aku ikut " kata yifan dan berlari mengejar joonmyun , moonkyu dan kwangmin menatap kepergian mereka .

" jangan katakan itu lagi moonkyu , joonmyun pasti kecewa , mereka hanya sahabat yang terlalu dekat " nasehat kwangmin , moonkyu hanya menganguk ia tidak berani protes dan memilih diam

.

saat menuju dapur joonmyun bertemu dengan ibunya yang sedang merapikan sayuran di kulkas kelihatanya ia habis belanja .

" umma ,ini temanku namanya wu yi fan " kata joonmyun memperkenalkan yifan pada ibunya , umma joonmyun diam saja dan meresponya dengan senyuman tipis lalu ia pergi keluar dari dapur .

" ibumu ?" tanya yifan , joonmyun menganguk " kelihatanya dia tidak menyukaiku "  
" ibuku memang seperti itu " kata joonmyun dengan sendu , yifan tahu joonmyun memang tak begitu akrab dengan ibunya ,setelah selesai membuat minum mereka pun kembali ke kamar tempat belajar mereka , di depan tangga mereka bertemu dengan siwon kakak joonmyun .

" hei , little boy " katanya riang dan mendekati joonmyun, begitu dekat siwon langsung mencubit pipi joonmyun dengan gemas " hei baby boy , kau ke hausan ya sampai membawa minum sebanyak itu ?" katanya sambil menunjuk 2 gelas yang di pegang joonmyun " aniya ,ini untuk temanku , mereka ada di atas kami sedang belajar kelompok " jawab joonmyun , siwon menganguk-nganguk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya so imut , joonmyun tertawa geli melihat ekspresi kakaknya sungguh tidak cocok dengan image kakaknya yang manly ,yifan tersenyum kecil melihat ke akraban kakak beradik ini ,ia berfikir orang-orang keluarga joonmyun begitu individual terlalu mengurusi dirinya sendiri , rumah besarnya sangat sepi seperti tak ada orang satupun ,para pembantupun tak nampak , barusan ia bertemu ibu joonmyun yang terlihat sangat dingin lalu bertemu kakaknya dan dia sangat berbeda dengan ibunya ia terlihat sangat menyayangi joonmyun

"hei ,siapa dia ?" tanya siwon menunjuk yifan , sepertinya baru sadar ada orang di belakang joonmyun" oh ya , dia yifan teman sekelasku " jawab joonmyun , mendengar itu siwon langsung kecewa " hyung , kau kenapa ?" tanya joonmyun heran dengan kakaknya padahal tadi nampak ceria tapi kenapa berubah mendung (?)  
" aniya , hyung hanya sedikit kecewa saja , kenapa bukan teman wanitamu yang kau kenalkan ?" kata siwon dengan nada kecewa , joonmyun malah ketawa , ia mengira kakaknya sedang bercanda karena hampir setiap hari ia selalu menanyakan tentang teman wanitanya , joonmyun tahu kakaknya ingin melihatnya mengandeng wanita , tapi….sepertinya tidak mungkin ,ia melirik yifan yang di belakangnya , pemuda tinggi dan berambut gondrong kunciran itu tersenyum tipis , joonmyun tahu yifan pasti merasakan hal yang sama.  
" ah ,hyungah tidak lucu " kata joonmyun cemberut , siwon tersenyum dan mengacak-ngacak rambut adik kesayanganya kemudian ia pergi ." kakakmu sepertinya sangat baik " ujar yifan " ne , hanya dia yang sangat menyayangi dan selalu memanjakanku , appa juga menyayangiku tapi dia jarang di rumah dan selalu pulang larut" jawab joonmyun dan mulai melangkah menaiki tangga .

depan rumahnya terdengar deru suara mobil , sepertinya ada yang datang joonmyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap pintu utama , sepertinya ia penasaran siapa yang datang , dalam hati joonmyun berharap yang datang ayahnya , dan benar saja begitu pintu di buka ayahnya langsung muncul ,

" appaa!" teriak joonmyun senang sepertinya ia sangat merindukan ayahnya , terlihat binar kebahagiaan di matanya saat melihat ayahnya,ayahnya mendongak yang tadinya menunduk menaruh tas kerjanya di lantai dan menatap putra bungsunya yang berdiri di tangga ,mr choi tersenyum di sambut wajah ceria anaknya karena ia selalu pulang larut dan sering keluar kota atau luar negri jadi ia jarang bertemu dengan putranya , jujur ia sangat merindukan putra bungsunya ,.ia benar-benar ingin memeluknya lalu mr choi berjalan mendekati tangga namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia sadar ada seorang pemuda yang tak begitu ia kenal berdiri di belakang joonmyun , mr choi diam dan menatap tak suka dengan pemuda itu , ia jadi teringat perkataan mr lee tadi siang yang mengatakan joonmyun memiliki pacar laki-laki .

" oh ternyata dia orangnya ?" batinya , joonmyun masih berdiri di tengah tangga menunggu ayahnya datang memeluknya tapi ternyata tidak ,ayahnya berdiri diam menatap yifan dengan tajam.

' appa pasti kaget ada orang asing ' pikir joonmyun

" appa ,dia teman baruku namanya wu yifan pindahan dari cina " kata joonmyun memperkenalkan yifan pada ayahnya , ayahnya masih diam kemudian ia tersenyum tipis .

" yeobbo , kau sudah pulang ?" kata mrs choi tiba-tiba datang menghampiri suaminya , mr choi mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis pada istrinya " kau pasti lelah , ayo istirahat " kata istrinya lembut dan menuntun suaminya ke kamar mereka di lantai bawah , kamar ini memang di persiapkan untuk beristirahat mr choi yang sering pulang larut dan pastinya lelah dan selalu menempati kamar itu kalau ia malas naik tangga menuju kamar utama.

joonmyun masih berdiri di tengah tangga ,ia terlihat kecewa dengan ayahnya yang malah pergi ,padahal ia sangat mengharapkan ayahnya datang menghampiri lalu memeluknya seperti saat ia masih kecil ,apa salah ia mengharapkanya ?, ia terlalu merindukanya ,sudah lama sekali ayahnya tak pernah menyentuhnya bahkan hanya sekedar saling menatapun sangat jarang , joonmyun harus mengerti ia bukan lagi anak kecil yang selalu minta peluk dan gendong dari ayahnya , dan ayahnya pasti lelah setiap hari bekerja , joonmyun tersenyum maklum dan melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki tangga , yifan mengikuti di belakangnya ,ia tahu kekasihnya sedang kecewa pada orang tuanya dan ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa .yifan tidak suka melihat joonmyun sedih karena orang tuanya tapi masa ia akan memgujuk orang tuanya agar dia tidak sedih lagi , yifan tahu keluarga joonmyun tidak menyukainya , ia juga tidak tahu kenapa padahal ia anak baik-baik

.

" ah ,kalian lama sekali aku sudah kehausan tahu " kata kwangmin kesal dan merebut 2 gelas di tangan joonmyun dan meminumnya sekaligus " hei ,itu punyaku kenapa kau menghabiskanya ?" protes moonkyu yang tidak kebagian minuman , " sorry mon, aku haus " jawab kwangmin enteng , moonkyu cemberut .  
" nih ambil saja " kata yifan menyodorkan gelasnya ke arah moonkyu " loh ? nanti kamu minumnya ?" tanya moonkyu heran " tenang saja aku bisa berdua dengan joonmyun " jawab yifan , moonkyu menatapnya aneh " kenapa ?" tanya yifan menatap moonkyu " tidak ,hanya saja itu bukankah artinya ciuman tidak langsung "kris terkekeh mendengar jawaban moonkyu " kalau begitu aku minta gelasmu "  
" andweyo " moonkyu langsung melindungi gelasnya , menghindari jangkauan yifan ,yifan dan joonmyun tertawa dengan tingkah moonkyu.

.

sementara itu.

" yeobboe , tumben kau pulang cepat ?" tanya mrs choi mendekati suaminya " ya aku hanya ingin beristirahat " jawab mr choi pada istrinya , istrinya merasakan hal yang ganjil pada diri suaminya , seperti telah terjadi sesuatu dan ia tampak gelisah.  
" yeobboe ,ada apa ? aku tahu kau lelah tapi aku merasakan ada hal sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan "

" tidak ada "

" aku tahu kau berbohong , sudah 20 tahun aku mengenalmu dan aku tahu semua tentangmu , ceritakanlah " mr choi menghela nafas sepertinya ia tak bisa menyemyembunyikan dari istrinya.

" tadi siang mr lee datang ke kantorku " mr ,choi menghela nafas " seperti yang pernah kau katakan dia menagih janjinya "tatapan mrs choi mengeras mendengar penjelasan suaminya ,ia tahu masalah itu ." benarkan apa yang aku katakan ,mr lee bukanlah orang baik ,dia pasti meminta lebih walau kita sudah melunasi hutang-hutangnya "  
" tapi kita bekerja padanya , ia pasti mengangap semuanya belum lunas " mrs choi mendesah kecewa

" tidak ada cara lain , kita serahkan joonmyun " mata mr choi melebar mendengar perkataan istrinya " apa maksudmu " suara mr choi meninggi" ya , anak itu yang menyebabkan kita memiliki banyak hutang padanya , anak itu bagaikan surga dan neraka bagi kita -"  
" kau menyesal telah melahirkanya ?" potong mr choi dengan kata-katanya menusuk " kalau kau menyesal , kenapa kau melahirkanya " teriak mr choi di hadapan istrinya , mrs choi memejamkan matanya , ia marah , ia tersinggung tapi ia mencoba mengendalikan amarahnya

" ya aku menyesal " jawabnya yang sukses membuat mr choi mengertakan giginya " dia yang lahir cacat , tidak sempurna dan membutuhkan pengobatan yang tidak murah untuk menyelamatkanya , kita hanya padagang kecil yang tak mungkin bisa membiayai semua itu , tapi kau bersikeras ingin menyelamatkanya dan terpaksa meminjam uang pada mr lee dengan jaminan yang tidak kita ketahui , ketika joonmyun sembuh , mr lee mengatakan ingin memilikinya ketika dewasa nanti , kenapa kita tidak menyerahkanya saja sekarang -"

PLAK

" TUTUP MULUTMU !"

mrs choi mengusap pipinya yang barusan di tampar suaminya dan menatapnya dengan tajam " kau akan menyesal " katanya penuh ancaman dan beranjak pergi dengan langkah tergesa-gesa dan membanting pintu kamar mereka ,mr choi mengusap wajahnya frustasi , ia menyesal telah menampar istrinya .

suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik karena kedatangan mendadak mr lee yang tiba-tiba menginginkan putranya dan malah di angap ia seorang gadis dan itu membuatnya bingung , ia ingin minta pendapat dari istrinya bagaimana cara menjelaskanya pada mr lee , tapi istrinya malah menyalahkanya ,tentu ia marah .

sementara itu mrs choi melihat joonmyun di pintu keluar mengantar teman-temanya pergi .

" joonmyun , kemari " katanya datar , joonmyun melirik dan menatap ibunya heran yang sedikit berantakan pipi kirinya merah dan membengkak.  
" ada apa umma ?" tanyanya dan mendekati ibunya , " ayo ,ikut umma sekarang " kata mrs choi dan menarik tangan joonmyun, yifan , moonkyu dan kwangmin memandang mereka bingung " kalian cepatlah pulang " katanya lagi dengan nada mengusir , mereka tak bergeming menatap kepergian joonmyun dan ibunya .kwangmin menepuk bahu moonkyu " sudahlah , ayo pulang sepertinya ini masalah keluarga , tadi aku mendengar ada suara keributan di kamar bawah , mungkin orang tua joonmyun bertengkar " kata kwangmin menjelaskan , moonkyu menganguk setuju ia juga mendengar keributan itu " ya , benar ayo kita pergi " kata moonkyu dan berjalan pergi kwangmin mengikutinya .sementara itu yifan masih berdiri diam dengan perasaan yang tak bisa di artikan antara khawatir , marah dan curiga dengan keadaan joonmyun yang di bawa pergi oleh ibunya ,ia tahu joonmyun tak akan baik-baik saja bila di tangan ibunya .

" hei , yifan apa yang kau lakukan , kau tidak pulang ?" teriakan moonkyu telah menyadarkanya , ia tersenyum kecil dan melangkah menyusul teman-temanya yang sudah jauh di depanya, pikiranya tidak fokus mungkin ia terlalu khawatir .

.

ke esokan paginya

yifan berangkat ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali , suasana sekolah juga masih sepi belum begitu banyak murid yang datang , ia sengaja berangkat pagi-pagi .semalam ia tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan joonmyun , setelah pulang dari rumah joonmyun ia langsung menelponya tapi tak di angkat , berkali-kali mencoba menghubunginya tetap saja tak ada jawaban , ia juga mengirimkan puluhan pesan menanyakan kabarnya dia juga tak membalasnya , ia begitu gusar memikirkan joonmyun sampai tak bisa tidur .yifan memasuki kelasnya dengan pelan , ia menghela nafas melihat kelasnya masih sepi namun seketika matanya membelalak melihat sesosok namja mungil yang duduk di bangku paling pojok sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja .yifan mengenal namja itu , namja yang selalu membuatnya khawatir .dengan tergesa-gesa yifan mendekati namja itu , walau ia duduk di bangku pojok , yifan yakin itu joonmyunya yang seharusnya duduk di bangku tengah .

" joonmyun " pangilnya , namja itu bergeming dan mengankat kepalanya menatap si pemanggil , ternyata benar dia joonmyunya .

" yifan " katanya pecah dan berhampur memeluknya , yifan balas memeluknya dengan erat , ia benar-benar lega joonmyunya baik-baik saja , tapi ia mendengar isak tangis , sepertinya joonmyun menangis lagi ,yifan mengertakan giginya geram , ia tahu apa yang terjadi dengan joonmyun pasti karena ibunya .  
setelah sedikit tenang ia mendudukan joonmyun hati-hati tanpa melepas pelukanya dan mengumamkan kata-kata penenang

" katakan apa yang terjadi baby ?" tanya yifan pelan sambil mengusap-ngusap pungungnya , joonmyun diam seperti sedang membutuhkan waktu untuk menjawab.  
" ibuku marah lagi dan dia menamparku " jawabnya di selilingi isak tangis " dia bilang kalau aku tidak menurut semuanya akan lenyap , aku tidak tahu apa yang dia katakan " katanya lagi , yifan semakin geram dengan jawaban joonmyun , ia tidak tahu dengan keluarga joonmyun semuanya seolah buta dan tidak peduli dengan penderitaan joonmyun , kesalahan apa yang telah di limpahkan padanya .

" yifan , apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku ?" katanya tiba-tiba dan menatapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh , yifan tersenyum ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan hidung mereka bersentuhan .  
" kau meragukanku ?" tanya yifan , joonmyun mengeleng " aku sangat mencintaimu , dan aku akan berada di sisimu selamanya "

" jangan tinggalkan aku "

" tidak akan "

" saranghae "

" nado saranghae " balasnya sambil tersenyum, joonmyun benar-benar bersyukur sekarang karena ada yifan di sisinya , ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau seandainya yifan tak ada ia pasti tak akan menghadapi semua ini ,ia pasti akan putus asa .

" I love you , I love forever " gumam yifan dan mencium bibir joonmyun lembut , joonmyun merespon ciuman yifan dan membalasnya

BRAKK

mereka buru-buru melepas ciumanya dan menatap kwangmin yang berdiri mematung di depan pintu dengan pandangan terkejut ,rupanya ia melihat semuanya .

" kalian … tidak mungkin " gumamnya " kwangmin minggir kau menghalangi jalanku " kata moonkyu di belakang kwangmin dan mengesernya ,  
" oh , joonmyun , yifan kalian juga sudah datang ?" kata moonkyu , mereka tak menjawab , seperti ada aura aneh di antara mereka , joonmyun dan yifan terus menatap kwangmin begitu sebaliknya , moonkyu bingung dengan mereka bertiga kenapa jadi kaku begini ? .

" moonkyu , kau benar mereka gay " kwangmin mendesis

" apa ?"

.

TBC.

ngak jadi balas review soalnya yang komen sedikit, tapi aku tetep ngucapin terimakasih bagi reader yang sempetin baca walau ngak review gak papa ngak bakalan aku tagih, tapi nanti ff ini bakalan lama updatenya nunggu di wp tamat dulu, 


	4. Chapter 4

Title : l love you forever

happy reading...

.

.

.

" APA! KAU MENJANJIKAN PERTEMUANYA HARI INI ?" pekik mr choi tidak percaya

" kenapa ? bukankah aku bilang minggu depan saja "

" baiklah , minggu depan kita mulai pertemuan " kata mr choi akhirnya dan memutuskan panggilan telepon dengan mr lee yang tiba-tiba ini,  
ia menghela nafas frustasi, bingung dan takut menjadi kendala kekhawatiran hatinya, ia belum siap membohongi mr lee yang merupakan sahabat terbaiknga yang mau membantu di saat ia kesusahan, mr choi ingin membalas budi tapi bukan seperti ini yang dia harapkan itu sama saja ia menghancurkan kepercayaan sahabatnya itu.

" Hhh " hanya helaan nafas yang tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah pikiranya benar-benar buntu, ia butuh teman untuk berbagi sekarang siapa lagi kalau bukan istrinya

istri

ya sepertinya mr choi dongwook melupakan sesuatu , mr choi langsung melompat dari sofa nyamanya dan berlari keluar mencari istrinya.

ah. akhirnya ia menemukanya istrinya yang sedang sibuk menata bunga di ruang tamu , lalu ia mengahampiri dan menyeretnya untuk duduk di sofa, mrs. choi memandang bingung suaminya yang tiba-tiba datang dan mendorongnya duduk di sofa.

" sayang, maafkan aku waktu kemarin aku menamparmu " ucap mr choi meminta maaf, wajahnya penuh penyesalan mrs choi bisa melihat itu ia yakin suaminya benar-benar menyesal

" aku juga minta maaf yeobbo " sahut mrs choi, mr choi tersenyum mendapat maaf dari istrinya namun ia tak berbicara lagi seperti orang yang hendak bicara tapi ia ragu , mrs choi menatapnya penasaran.

" ada apa yeobbo, sejak kemarin kau sangat gelisah apa ada hubunganya dengan kemarin ?" mr choi mengeleng " apa soal junmyeon ?" tebakan mrs choi tepat sasaran, mr choi membeku " sudah kuduga " lanjutnya seraya bangkit dan meneruskan pekerjaan tadi yang tertunda, mr choi juga ikut bangkit dan mendekati istrinya

" maafkan aku " kata mr choi menyesal " iya aku maafkan. bukankah itu urusanmu- " " bisakah ini menjadi masalah kita ?" potong mr choi cepat, mrs choi menghentikan kegiatanya dan meletakan bunga lili yang belum di tata di meja lalu menghadap suaminya bingung " maksudmu? " tanyanya alis matanya berkerut " joonmyun anak kita harusnya kau peduli padanya " jelas mr choi " lalu " mrs choi nampak tak acuh saat mr choi menyebut nama joonmyun mr choi menghela nafas " tolong bantu aku , bantu joonmyun dan tentu bantu masa depan kita " " baiklah, tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa tiba-tiba begini apakah mr lee mempercepat pertemuan ?" kata mrs choi menebak " ya " jawab mr choi singkat " mungkin kita perlu mengoperasikan kelaminya " jawab mrs choi enteng, mr choi membelalakan matanya " ap-"  
" gay itu legal, kau tak berniat menikahkan putramu dengan laki-laki juga kan ?" potong mrs choi, mr choi tertegun dengan ucapan istrinya " kau pasti bingung mau membohongi mr. lee , sebaiknya kita membohongi joonmyun "  
" AP- " " ini demi masa depan kita? " potong mrs choi cepat sebelum mr choi menyelesaikan protesanya, mr choi terdiam bimbang dan akhirnya ia menyetujui persyaratan istrinya " baiklah. kapan kau akan melakukanya ?"tanyanya yang mulai pasrah " secepatnya " jawab mrs choi tak acuh, mr choi menghela nafas kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan istrinya.

" joonmyunie maafkan appa, aku harap kau mengerti dengan situasi keluarga kita " kata mr choi dalam hati.

.

.  
.

sementara itu

joonmyun baru keluar dari sekolah hendak mau pulang , seperti biasa yifan dengan setia selalu ada di sampingnya membuat kwangmin risih dan tak akan mau pulang bersama mereka lagi begitulah katanya saat mereka berada di kantin, sedangkan moonkyu di paksa kwangmin untuk pulang bersama denganya jadi mereka hanya pulang berdua saja.

" kwngmin benar-benar tidak mau memaafkan kita " celetuk joonmyun dalam kesunyian perjalanan mereka, karena tak ada di antara mereka yang membuka percakapan , yifan lebih memilih diam karena dia bukan tipe orang yang suka bicara bila tak ada yang mengajaknya bicara.  
" ya, tidak seperti moonkyu yang telah menerima kita apa adanya " jawab yifan " dia mengangap kita telah menghianatinya ? menghianati apa, kita sama sekali tak mencurangi dia " kata joonmyun kesal, yifan terkekeh melihat kekasihnya cemberut kesal " yah semua orang tentu berbeda-beda "

tiba-tiba dari arah depan sebuah mobil mewah berhenti tepat di sebelah mereka, joonmyun terkejut ia mengenali pemilik mobil ini , dengan cepat ia bersembunyi di belakang yifan , yifan yang di depanya tahu joonmyun pasti mengenal orang yang berada di mobil itu dan itu pasti bukan orang yang di harapkan.

kaca mobil mewah itu terbuka dan terlihatlah mrs choi yang duduk dengan anggun di jok belakang , yifan menatapnya datar ia sudah menduganya

" mau apa orang ini " batinya geram " walau dia ibunya joonmyun aku tak akan biarkan dia menyiksa joonmyun lagi " batinya

" masuklah joonmyun " perintah mrs choi datar tanpa menatap mereka , joonmyun yang di belakang yifan mengeleng yang artinya dia tidak mau.  
" joonmyun menolak tawaranmu nyonya " kris yang malah menjawabnya " aku tidak bertanya padamu anak muda " kata mrs dingin dan menatap yifan dengan sinis, yifan mengepalkan tanganya

" kalau tidak mau masuk bersiap melihat ayahmu menjadi buruh lagi " ancam mrs choi , joonmyun membeku jujur ia tidak tahu dengan apa yang ibunya katakan tapi dari kata-katanya jelas ia sedang mengancamnya tapi kenapa di saut pautkan dengan ayahnya apa ada sesuatu yang buruk ? joonmyun menatap yifan ragu yifan balas menatap , joonmyun tersenyum paksa kemudian menganguk dan ia membuka pintu mobil ibunya dan duduk di sebelah ibunya, yifan menatapnya tidak percaya kenapa joonmyun mudah percaya dengan ancaman ibunya itu.  
joonmyun melambaikan tangan pada yifan kemudian menutup kaca mobilnya dan mobil itu bergerak menjauh.  
yifan menatap mobil itu yang semakin menjauh rasanya ia menangis karena tidak bisa mencegah joonmyun untuk tidak ikut ibuhya, ia merasa gagal melindungi joonmyun.

.

ke esokanya

yifan benar-benar panik sekarang joonmyun tidak masuk sekolah dan yang terburuknya joonmyun tak menjawab panggilan telponya semalam , ribuan pesan yang di kirim tak ada satupun pesanya yang di balas yifan sama sekali tak bisa konsentrasi belajar berkali-kali ia ditegur gurunya karena tak memperhatikan pelajaran.

saat istirahat yifan berniat akan membolos tapi ketahuan moonkyu teman sekelasnya

" yifan kenapa joonmyun tak masuk sekolah hari ini ?" tanyanya dan rasanya yifan ingin sekali mencekik moonkyu, kalau dia tahu dia tidak akan uring-uringan tidak jelas dan pasti tidak akan berniat kabur dari sekolah.  
" aku tidak tahu moonkyu, aku sudah menghubungi berkali-kali tapi joonmyun tak mau menjawabnya " jawab yifan mencoba sabar.  
" kenapa ?" yifan mengeleng pertanda ia tidak tahu " kemarin aku melihatnya dia pergi ke rumah sakit dengan ibunya " mata yifan membulat " kenapa dia ke rumah sakit, apa dia sakit? " tanyanya panik " kalau aku tahu aku tak akan bertanya padamu , jadi kau juga tidak tahu ya ?" kata moonkyu menatap yifan tidak percaya " sudah ya aku pergi " kata moonkyu dan berlari pergi meninggalkan yifan, sedangkan yifan gusar setelah mendengar perkataan moonkyu , pikiranya benar-benar kalut dengan ke adaan joonmyun

' pasti telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya ' batinya kemudian berlari ke belakang sekolah, ternyata ia benar-benar bertekad membolos.

yifan menaiki pagar belakang sekolah dengan mudah walau tingginya hampir 3 meter tapi tidak sulit bagi yifan yang memiliki tubuh tinggi hampir mencapai 2 meter, yifan berlari menjauhi area sekolah, ia berencana mendatangi rumah joonmyun tak peduli keluarga joonmyun tak menyukainya yang pasti ia harus kesana memastikan pacarnya baik-baik saja.

.

yifan sampai di depan gerbang rumah joonmyun yang seperti biasa terlihat sepi tapi tak memungkinkan tidak ada orang , joonmyun pernah bilang ibunya tak pernah pergi keluar rumah kecuali waktu berbelanja dan itu hanya sebulan sekali setiap akhir pekan.  
yifan berlari ke sisi samping dan berdiri tepat di bawah jendela kamar joonmyun di lantai 2.  
tirainya masih tertutup rapat ,apa joonmyun masih tidur ? pikirnya kemudian mengambil kerikil dan melempari jendela joonmyun berharap sang pemilik kamar akan terbangun dan mengetahui keberadaanya .

tuk tuk tuk

1 menit belum ada tanda-tanda sang pemilik rumah terbangun , yifan mencobanya lagi dan berhasil, terlihat bayangan sesorang berjalan mendekati jendela dan membukanya mungkin ia penasaran siapa yang melempari jendelanya dengan batu, begitu melihat ke bawah ia melihat yifan tersenyum padanya masih mengenakan seragam sekolah, joonmyun mengankat sebelah alisnya dan memutar kepalanya kebelakang mengintip jam kamarnya

pukul 10.11

" kau membolos ?" serunya tidak yakin , yifan mendekat dan berteriak " kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah ?" tanyanya yang malah balik nanya , joonmyun tidak menjawab ia malah menunduk,

" baiklah kalau kau tak mau memberiku alasan, bisakah aku meminta tangga ?" joonmyun berjingkat dan menatapnya bingung " untuk apa ?" " tentu saja aku akan naik ketempatmu " jawab yifan enteng " tak ada tangga di sini...tapi tunggu !" serunya kemudian berbalik masuk ke dalam sepertinya joonmyun menemukan sebuah ide.

Bruk

" pakai ini " kata joonmyun menjatuhkan tali panjang untuk memudahkan yifan naik ke tempatnya, yifan naik dengan tali itu sebagai peganganya merayap di dinding sampai ke tempat joonmyun .

" hap "

ia berhasil naik dan kini di hadapan joonmyun dan langsung memeluknya

" aku benar-benar merindukanmu, kemana saja kemarin ?" katanya dan melepas pelukanya lalu menatap joonmyun lekat-lekat memastikan tak terjadi apa-apa dan memang tak terjadi apa-apa, bukankah ibunya tak pernah menyiksa fisiknya ? oh yifan hampir lupa, tapi ada yang aneh kenapa joonmyun memakai piyama kebesaran dan terlihat agak berisi.

" kau tambah gendut ?" ujarnya , joonmyun cemberut dan mendorong yifan menjauh sepertinya kesal, yifan terkekeh " maafkan aku baby " kata yifan dan memeluk joonmyun lagi " aku juga merindukanmu " balas joonmyun membenamkan wajahnya di dada hangat yifan mendengar irama detak jantung yang memukul-mukul telinganya.

" besok aku akan sekolah dan..." joonmyun mengantung ucapanya " dan apa ?" tanya yifan penasaran " bisakah aku tinggal bersamamu untuk sementara ?" kata joonmyun menatap yifan penuh harap, yifan tersenyum menatap kekasihnya yang sepertinya lupa sesuatu " kau lupa , rumahku adalah rumahmu juga, rumah itu aku beli untuk kita " jelas yifan dan menanamkan ciuman lembut di bibir joonmyun, joonmyun tersenyum dan membalas ciuman lembut yifan.

Brett

joonmyun tiba-tiba mendorong yifan menjauh, yifan menatapnya bingung , mulutnya menganga hendak protes tapi joonmyun dengan cepat menyelanya

" maaf " katanya menyesal dan menundukan kepalanya tak berani menatap wajah bingung yifan " pergilah kita bisa bertemu lagi di sekolah " katanya mengusir yifan dengan halus, yifan tahu joonmyun pasti takut ketahuan keluarganya kalau yifan ada di sini.  
" baiklah aku pergi, sampai nanti di sekolah " kata yifan mengusak rambut joonmyun dan mencium keningnya sebelum ia turun mengunakan tali yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memanjat, setelah sampai di bawah yifan melambaikan tanganya, joonmyun juga balas melambaikan tanganya kemudian yifan berlari pergi.

.

keesokanya joonmyun benar-benar masuk sekolah dan langsung di brondong pertanyaan dari teman-teman sekelasnya ,pasalnya joonmyun bukan hanya murid paling pintar di kelas ia juga rajin tak pernah membolos, terlambat ( kecuali waktu di chap 1 ) apa lagi sampai tidak masuk sekolah walau sakitpun ia masih bersikeras tetap sekolah dan ini merupakan tanda tanya besar menurut teman sekelasnya terutama yifan ia juga penasaran apa yang membuat joonmyun tak masuk sekolah , kemarin waktu menyelinap ke rumahnya ia juga tak menjelaskan apa-apa.

yifan curiga apa yang di lakukan ibunya joonmyun kemarin setelah membawanya pergi dan menjadi teka-tekinya mereka pergi ke rumah sakit. apa yang mereka lakukan di sana ? , itulah yang menjadi tanda tanya besar di kepala yifan apa lagi joonmyun terus bungkam dan mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja terpaksa yifan diam.

saat pelajaran PE joonmyun meminta izin tidak mengikutinya karena alasan tidak enak badan, tentu guru pe mengijinkanya tidak biasanya joonmyun meminta ijin.

joonmyun duduk sendirian di ruang kesehatan ia menolak pada suster penjaga yang ingin menemaninya.

BRAKK

tiba-tiba pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka dan seorang siswa masuk ke ruangan tanpa mempedulikan ada joonmyun disitu, joonmyun menatap heran orang itu yang sepertinya sibuk mencari sesuatu di lemari tempat menyimpan obat.

" apa yang kau cari amber shi ?" tanyanya penasaran , sedangkan orang yang di tanya malah cuek dan tetap sibuk mencari " kau tidak perlu tahu joonmyunshi ini masalah perempuan " jawabnya tanpa beralih menatap joonmyun " jadi perempuan itu merepotkan setiap bulan pasti kedatangan tamu " gerutu amber , joonmyun mengerut alisnya hingung

" tamu ?" " ya. sudah ku bilang kau bukan perempuan jadi kau takakan mengerti" bentak amber yang sepertinya badmood tidak ingin berbicara dengan joonmyun, bukanya diam joonmyun malah makin penasaran dan itu membuat amber jengkel

" apakah tamu yang kau maksud adalah tamu merah ?"

BRAKK

sangkin keselnya amber sampai membanting meja di depanya joonmyun dan membentaknya

" he. kau benar-benar mau tahu aja urusan perempuan apa jangan-jangan kau ingin jadi perempuan? mentang punya wajah lebih cantik dariku kau mau menghinaku begitu " kata amber marah-marah, sedangkan joonmyun merasa bersalah amber salah mengartikanya

" maaf ambershi aku tidak bermaksud begitu, aku hanya ingin tahu saja " jelas joonmyun , amber terdiam dan menatap joonmyun aneh

" apa kau seorang perempuan ?" tanya amber tiba-tiba, joonmyun terlonjak kaget " ap-apa maksudmu ?" joonmyun tergagap, amber menyipitkan matanya dan mendekati joonmyun

" kyaaaa !"

joonmyun memekik kaget amber tiba-tiba meraba dadanya

" kempes? " ucapnya lalu memegang dadanya sendiri" punyaku juga kempes ? berarti kita tomboy dong ?" ujarnya dan menyeringai ke arah joonmyun,sedangkan joonmyun sudah panas dingin antara malu dan takut.

" hei. jangan seperti itu aku hanya bercanda hahahaha " kata amber tertawa dan pergi dari ruang kesehatan , ia puas telah mengoda joonmyun.

joonmyun masih terdiam di atas ranjang , tanganya terangkat dan menyentuh dadanya sendiri

" apa ini akan membesar ?" gumamnya

BRAAKK

pintu di banting lagi oleh seseorang namun kali ini dengan orang yang berbeda , joonmyun menatap pintu itu prihatin bagaimana ia rela di banting berkali-kali.

" joonmyun kau baik-baik saja " pekik orang itu khawatir berlari ke arah joonmyun memegang ke dua pipinya lembut memastikan tak ada yang di sembunyikan , yifan tahu joonmyun pandai berbohong menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya , joonmyun tersenyum menatap wajah orang itu yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

" aku baik-baik saja " jawabnya " ayo kita kekelas, pelajaran pe sudah selesaikan " katanya lagi, turun dari ranjang dan mengengam tangan pacarnya erat menariknya berjalan menuju kelas mereka.  
yifan tidak berkomentar apa-apa melihat pacarnya sepertinya memang baik-baik saja.

pulang sekolah joonmyun menolak pulang bareng yifan dengan alasan hyungnya menjemput menyuruhnya pulang cepat , katanya sih ada urusan keluarga. yifan tidak ikut campur jadi ia merelakan joonmyun pulang dengan kakaknya.  
sementara dirinya tentu pulang sendirian, moonkyu dan kwangmin belum mau akur denganya, mengingat mereka berdua, kwangmin dan moonkyu adalah sahabat baik joonmyun, yifan sangat menyesal telah menghancurkan persahabatan mereka.

yifan berjalan acuh meninggalkan area sekolah, hari ini benar-benar buruk ' pikirnya kemudian mempercepat langkahnya ke halte bus.

.

sementara itu, joonmyun memang langsung pulang ke rumah di jemput kakaknya, di sana orang tuangnya telah menunggunya di ruang keluarga, joonmyun mengernyit bingung tidak biasanya ayahnya pulang cepat, tapi kini angota lengkap keluarganya telah berkumpul, joonmyun menebak pasti ada sesuatu hal yang sangat penting yang akan di bicarakan orang tuanya.

joonmyun menghampiri mereka mengucapkan ' selamat datang ' lalu pergi kekamarnya untuk menganti baju, mereka menyuruhnya cepat-cepat seperti hal yang akan mereka bahas tidak bisa di tunda,

joonmyun tidak begitu ambil pusing hal itu paling-paling masalah perusahaan atau pendidikan yang akan mereka omongin' pikirnya tidak peduli, lalu bergegas keluar kamar menuju ruang keluarga di lantai bawah di sana semuanya nampak tegang setelah joonmyun tiba.  
joonmyun duduk di sebelah kakaknya dan menatap mereka satu-persatu, tak ada yang mau bicara semuanya diam, sang kepala keluarga berdehem hendak bicara mewakili .

" joonmyunie. ada sesuatu yang akan kami bicarakan tentang masa depanmu " kata ayahnya memulai pembicaraan, " dan alasan ibumu kenapa dia memaksamu melakukan operasi " joonmyun diam ia cukup penasaran dan ingin segera tahu kenapa orang tuanya melakukan ini dengan sepakat apa mereka mengetahui hubunganya dengan yifan sehinga mereka mengambil jalan pintas? agar tidak terlalu mempermalukan keluarganya?, dalam hati joonmyun tersenyum bahagia tak di sangka orang tuanya merestuinya? ia harap.

" ini tentang jodohmu " joonmyun menatap orang tuanya tidak percaya ia benar-benar senang, namun " kau. kami jodohkan dengan putra pemilik perusahaan yang di kelola ayahmu " lanjut ibunya, joonmyun mematung dengan mata membelalak kaget.  
' apa katanya tadi? di jodohkan dengan putra pemilik perusahaan yang di kelola appa? oh ini gila jadi ini alasan kenapa mereka melakukan operasi kelamin padaku, agar menikah dengan orang itu? aku memang sudah tahu perusahaan itu bukan milik appa karena itulah oemma selalu menegurku tak boleh mengunakanya berlebihan'.batin joonmyun

" bagaimana sayang ?" tanya ayahnya harap-harap cemas joonmyun akan menolaknya walau ia tak memaksa , joonmyun diam tak merespon lalu ibunya menyela " jangan beralasan hubungan antar laki-laki itu menjijikan, bukankah kau sendiri seorang gay ?" ejek ibunya , kakaknya yang duduk di sebelahnya tersentak kaget dan menatap joonmyun tak percaya " jadi itu benar joonmyun ?" tanya kakaknya, " tentu saja , kau pikir aku tidak tahu temanmu yang jangkung itu sebenarnya adalah pacarmu " sela ibunya tajam lagi-lagi joonmyun hanya diam tak tahu harus menjawab apa, situasi ini sangat rumit seolah keluarganya telah menyalahkan dan memojokanya dan yang di pertanyakan adalah apa hubunganya dengan dirinya adalah gay ? sementara dirinya di jodohkan dengan laki-laki juga?.

" sudah-sudah hentikan, hal itu tak akan jadi masalah lagi bukankah sekarang dia seorang gadis? " lerai ayahnya membela joonmyun, ibunya mendengus kesal.  
" jadi appa sudah tahu sebelumnya ?" tanya anak tertua keluarga choi penasaran, ayahnya menganguk, siwon menghela nafas.  
suasana tegang kembali dengan sang kepala keluarga menunggu jawaban dari putra bungsunya yang sekarang menjadi seorang gadis.

" joonmyunie...appa sama sekali tak memaksa. ini hanya tergantung padamu " kata ayahnya walau nada bicaranya tenang tapi tidak dengan hatinya, ia cukup was-was dan takut jika joonmyun joonmyun bergetar hendak mengucapkan " tidak " namun ia ingat perkataan ibunya 2 hari yang lalu yang mengatakan nasib keluarganya ada di pilihan sulit, ia tidak ingin menerima perjodohan ini sementara ia memiliki pacar yang sangat ia cintai bahkan menjanjikan sehidup semati tapi jika ia menolak itu berarti ia tega membiarkan keluarganya hidup sebagai buruh lagi? tidak buruk tapi joonmyun tidak tega melihat keluarganya seperti itu, ibu dan kakaknya pasti semakin membencinya.  
perlahan joonmyun menganguk

" ya appa aku menerima perjodohan itu " jawab joonmyun akhirnya, ayah dan ibunya menghela nafas lega " terimakasih kau menerima perjodohan ini, 5 hari lagi kau akan bertemu dengan calon suamimu " kata ayahnya tersenyum pada putra (i) bungsunya , joonmyun tertegun melihat senyuman ayahnya.

.  
.

joonmyun membanting tubuh lelahnya di atas kasurnya yang nyaman tapi terlihat sangat keras dan menyakitkan saat ini.  
keputusan yang tadi ia ucapkan tak akan bisa di tarik kembali, hatinya sakit telah menghianati yifan ( belum terjadi dan itu terpaksa ), hatinya sakit telah melanggar janjinya dan lebih menyakitkan lagi ia menghancurkan yifan walau tidak langsung tapi yifan sudah mengklaim joonmyun adalah segalanya, bahkan ia rela hidup sendirian meninggalkan keluarganya demi ingin hidup bersamanya ( ia merencanakanya setelah lulus ).  
dalam kehidupan memang selalu ada 2 pilihan, kenapa tidak ada pilihan ke 3 atau ke 4 mengapa harus 2 ?, dan dua-duanya bukan pilihan yang menguntungkan yang masing-masing harus ada yang di korbankan.  
demi membahagiakan keluarganya joonmyun tega mengorbankan cinta yifan dan janjinya.

'pilihan sulit' gumamnya kemudian memejamkan matanya menyerahkan diri pada alam mimpi walau percuma ia tak mendapat ketenangan dalam tidurnya.

.

ke sesokanya joonmyun tak masuk sekolah lagi membuat yifan bingung dan curiga, ' ada apa dengan joonmyun kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia jarang masuk dan tidak aktif mengikuti pelajaran ?' batin yifan bingung

seperti sebelumnya jika joonmyun tak masuk, yifan bertekad akan membolos lagi tapi kali ini bukan moonkyu yang memergokinya tapi kwangmin.

" yifan ?" panggil kwangmin dan berjalan mendekatinya, dalam hati yifan agak heran kenapa kwangmin mau mendekatinya bukankah kwangmin masih mengangap ia menjijikan? apa ada sesuatu yang ( tidak penting ) akan ia tanyakan seperti moonkyu?' batin yifan heran

" apa kau tahu kenapa joonmyun tak masuk ?" tanyanya, yifan memutar bola matanya jengah, benar dugaanya pertanyaan yang sama yang pernah di katakan moonkyu, apa mereka berjodoh?.

" aku tidak tahu " jawab yifan " seharusnya kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan joonmyun, kau kan pac-, maksudku teman baiknya " kata kwangmin walau ia tahu yifan pacar joonmyun tapi ia tak pernah terang-terangan mengatakanya,

" akan aku tanyakan nanti, percuma menelpon dia tak pernah menjawabnya " jawab yifan, kwangmin menganguk kemudian menepuk pundak yifan " memang harusnya begitu " ucapnya dan beranjak pergi, yifan menatap kwangmin heran

" aneh " gumamnya lalu melanjutkan niatnya yaitu membolos, beruntung penjaga tak pernah perpatroli ke belakang sekolah jadi yifan bisa menyelinap dengan mudah.

yifan mendatangi rumah joonmyun seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu, kini ia berdiri di bawah jendela kamar joonmyun yang di lantai dua.  
kamar joonmyun masih tertutup rapat lalu ia mengambil kerikil dan melemparinya ke jendela joonmyun ( tentu tak mengenai kacanya kalau tak ingin menimbulkan masalah dan pasti akan di sangka maling )

5 menit berlalu tak ada tanda-tanda joonmyun akan membuka jendela sama seperti waktu itu bahkan keberadaan orangnya juga tak nampak, yifan mendesah lesu lalu di ambilnya beberapa kerikil lagi dan melempari jendela itu lagi sampai setengah jam tak ada tanggapan ,

' mungkin dia tak ada di rumah " gumamnya menyerah dan berbalik pergi

sementara itu joonmyun yang memang ada di dalam sengaja tak menghiraukan yifan, ia menatap sedih punggung yifan yang menjauh dari celah jendelanya ia tak berani menatap wajah khawatir yifan saat melihatnya dan itu membuatnya tak tega ia akan meninggalkanya.

setetes kristal bening meluncur dari matanya membasahi pipi pucatnya dan lama-lama kristal itu berlomba membasahi menutupi wajah cantiknya, joonmyun menangisi kebodohanya yang masih mengantung semua keputusanya

.

malamnya

yifan duduk termenung di meja makan apartemenya, pikiranya kacau karena joonmyun yang seharian ini seperti sedang mengacuhkanya, segala pesan dan panggilan tak pernah tanggapinya tak ada satupun pesan dari puluhan yang ia kirim di balasnya, yifan bingung dan ingin memastikan tapi siang tadi ia mendatangi rumahnya ( dengan cara tidak sopan ) ia tetap tidak mau menemuinya, yifan sangat frustasi dengan pacarnya yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

' semua ini pasti ada hubunganya dengan keluarganya,...ibunya? ya siapa lagi ' pikir yifan geram, memang dari permasalahan joonmyun adalah ibunya, entah masalah apa sampai ia tidak sekolah dan tak pernah mengabarinya , apa jangan-jangan ibunya tahu hubungan mereka dan keluarganya jadi heboh lalu mereka menghukum joonmyun tidak keluar rumah dan berhubungan dengan teman-temanya?pikirnya yang membuat otaknya makin kusut.

ting-tong

bel apartemenya berbunyi, sepertinya ada seseorang yang hendak bertamu tapi siapa? tak ada satupun yang mengetahui alamat apartemenya kecuali joonmyun sendiri dan ahjuma tetangga sebelah.  
yifan mengernyit dahinya bingung, kenapa di saat pikiran lagi kacau begini ada yang datang? ia benar-benar malas membukakan pintu.

biarkan saja nanti juga pergi' pikirnya membiarkan bel pintunya terus berbunyi namun ia juga tidak enak dengan orang di balik pintu itu, bukankah itu tidak sopan mengusir orang? ( walau tidak langsung )  
dengan terpaksa yifan bangkit dari duduknya menghampiri pintu berniat meminta maaf pada orang yang hendak bertamu yang menunggunya lama.

kriet

yifan membuka pintu itu dengan pelan, ia terkesiap meliha orang di depanya, orang yang membuat pikiranya kacau kemana-mana kini berdiri di depanya sambil memamerkan senyuman manis, tanpa babibu yifan menarik orang itu dalam pelukanya.

" kemana saja kau aku sangat menghawatirkanmu " katanya dengan nada putus asa bercampur marah, joonmyun tak membalas perkataan yifan dan malah mengeratkan pelukanya.  
" aku sangat merindukanmu " jawabnya pelan seperti bisikan

" e-hem,bisakah kalian bermesraan di dalam saja, kalian tidak lihat ada anak di bawah umur yang melihat adegan kalian " tegur seorang wanita yang kebetulan lewat mengandeng anak kecil, anak itu menatap mereka dengan tatapan polosnya yifan melepas pelukan joonmyun dan meminta maaf pada ahjuma tetangganya itu , lalu menarik joonmyun ke dalam dan buru-buru menutup pintu.

joonmyun tertawa melihat wajah malu yifan yang kepergok ahjuma sebelah, yifan cemberut pacarnya malah menertawakanya namun berubah jadi seringaian dan menarik pinggang joonmyun dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah joonmyun , joonmyun seketika berhenti tertawa dan menatap yifan panik yang malah menyeringai padanya.

" kau kenapa ?" ucap joonmyun tergagap yifan makin mendekatkan wajah mereka dan hanya 1 centi jarak di antara mereka, joonmyun menelan ludahnya gugup " kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku ,kemana saja kau? kenapa tak membalas pesanku, menjawab telponku atau mengabariku " kata yifan dengan pertanyaan yang beruntun, joonmyun nyengir dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

" maaf aku tak mengabarimu, aku dan keluargaku pergi ke busan mengunjungi halmoni " jawab joonmyun bohong , ia belum siap mengatakan sebenarnya pada yifan, yifan tersenyum dengan jawaban pacarnya ia cukup lega dengan penjelasan itu yang akhirnya meruntuhkan prasangka bodohnya.  
" lain kali kau harus memberitahuku " kata yifan pura-pura kesal, joonmyun tertawa , pacarnya malah ngambek " iya baby " jawabnya dan mencubit pipi yifan gemas, dan ia tersenyum, yifan mengankat tubuh joonmyun dan mengajaknya berputar-putar bahagia.

" jadi kau akan tinggal di sini hm?" tanya yifan setelah tadi berputar-putar, joonmyun menatap yifan kemudian mengangguk yifan tersenyum senang lalu membawa joonmyun berputar-putar lagi

" yak, hentikan " jerit joonmyun menyuruh yifan berhenti tapi takdi dengarkan yifan dan terus memutar-mutar tubuh joonmyun dalam pelukanya.

.

TBC

aku akan hiatus ngak tahu sampai kapan karena aku lagi kecewa banget ngak pernah konsentrasi menulis gara-gara masalah pribadi, mungkin aku ngak bakalan publis ff lagi di ffn ( ngak janji ) jadi aku hiatus untuk sementara, semua ff aku lanjutin tapi ngak di sini, jadi maaf aku ngak sering bales review, bukanya sombong tapi gimana ya, aku tahu aku bukan orang yang benar, aku lebih bodoh dari kalian jadi sekali lagi maaf.


End file.
